Issen Inazuma
'Approval:' Back Up 'Appearance and Personality' Umm... Issen is a very amusing character... he likes to talk... and doesn't stop talking... and doesn't stop moving... and doesn't stop doing things... and can't focus on one thing for a second... and so on. Many people think his lightning release not only effects his jutsu base and chakra, but who he is as a person as well due to the never ending amount of energy and spur of the moment attitude. He is friendly, very friendly to those he meets. He does indeed enjoy company a lot, since wandering alone gets very boring... very quickly. He is a very spur of the moment kind of person, who never plans since he can't focus for like a single second, and... gets lost extremely easily, so he kind of just wanders and ends up wherever he ends up. Despite his insanity, there are the rare times where Issen is serious, but those are very rare indeed. If you ask him how he does things, how he learend to use his jutsu, he will simply say "I don't know.. i just point my finger and the pretty zapy takes care of the big meanies!" His favorite food is... umm... what is his favorite food... i forgot... uhhhhhhh.... Issen 2.0.jpg Angry Issen.jpg|Angry Issen... not good Accelerator.full.560878.jpg|Issen is a very happy person :D Issen's appearance... white lots of white! Yes, after all that is what his lightning looks like... so why not base what he looks like after it? Oh, and the Hair is natural, yes very very white natural hair just like is zaps! And his eyes are like mini electric storms, as in they are electric blue and even look like an electric show at times, but that is very very rarely cause... Issen doesn't like to be angry about things, it isn't fun and drives people away and he likes company. He also has a nice big set headphones that is always playing something Issen calls Lightno! Its some weird 'music' that sounds all lightningy and stuff with heavy beats and what not. Weird stuff man. He claims that he Invented It! 'Themes' Issens actual Theme... for now... FOR HE IS THE INCARNATION OF LIGHTNING! well... almost TEST YOUR MIGHT! (aka combat theme) 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 65 Supercharge: 20 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release: White Lightning '(His signiture art! ZAP ZAP ZAP! and its pretty too!) '''Genin 2: Curse Mark '(Its a secret on how he got it... and not a happy one :c) 'Chunin: N/A (Storm Release) '(Laser Light Beams of Danceyness! Oh so preety :D) 'Jonin: N/A (Pulse Release) '(Still Needs made) (Can't touch dis, nanana) '''S-Rank: N/A (Energy Release) (Needs approved) (Super Omega Ultra Zap!) Kage Rank: N/A (Space-Time Manipulation) (SO FAST THAT EVEN TIME CAN'T KEEP UP!) 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Stat feats/ passive/ Other... # 2 x5 Stat feats Lightning Release #'White Dragon of Super Death Zap!(Kirin)' - The user can force lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devestating white lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used (40cp/ 20cp with storm clouds) Genjutsu Equipment *(3) Chakra pill *(2) Flash Bomb *(1) Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story ISSEN WAS BORN IN THE HEART OF A GREAT AND POWERFUL STORM, A TOP THE LARGEST MOUNTAIN IN THE WORLD WHERE HIS MOTHER JUST BEFORE BIRTH WAS STRUCK BY A GREAT AND POWERFUL LIGHTNING BOLT THAT CAUSED HIM TO BE BORN. AND THUS, THE GREAT BEING OF LIGHTNING WAS BORN! Well.... at least that is how he would tell you he was born, in all actuality, he was born to a normal family in the Village of Kumogakure where he became a ninja and everything was pretty much just like a normal Ninja life (BESIDES THE FACT HE CAN USE KIRIN AS A GENIN O.O), until the big meany evil face Oni Lord came and kicked him out of his village -.- and with that.... THE GREAT AND POWERFUL INCARNATE OF LIGHTNING SHALL HAVE IS REVENGE AND RECLAIM HIS HOME! Some day... BUT THAT DAY WILL COME AND ISSEN WILL BE KAGE! cause you know, lightning and stuff, yeah. Category:Character